


Dreams

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma dreams of Regina in one of the ways she imagines her: loving her and pleasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_Confidence_

Regina was flowing with it as she walked into view of Emma.  For Emma this was one of many things she admired about Regina.  Her walk was full of purpose yet graceful. Emma knew that when Regina walked she had a goal in mind and she would stop at nothing to achieve it.  Regina always walked straight to her goal and right now she was headed straight for Emma.  All Emma could do is stare and be immersed in the beauty that is called Regina.  Emma couldn't help herself, normally Regina wears pantsuits but today she was dressed in a long red dress that accentuated her curves and left quite a view of her chest.  Emma could see Regina flash an amazing gorgeous smile at herand it made her weak to see such a wonderful woman smile at her so.

_Dominance_

When Emma and Regina made love it was always Regina who took charge.  In many facets of life Regina is succinct and to the point and it was no different in lovemaking.  While she may tease and cuddle, it was all with the intention of dictating the pace of passion and a means to her goals.  Regina knows with every touch, every caress, and every kiss it will drive Emma just a little bit crazier.  Regina knows her Emma, she knows exactly what Emma loves and it'll be Regina's pleasure to make it happen.  Regina walks right up to Emma and without pause pushes Emma's body close to her as she suddenly kisses Emma, holding her tightly as she anticipates Emma becoming weak in her knees as the two women kiss.

_Passion_

Each kiss has a meaning for Regina.  A kiss can't be wasted on Emma, it has to feel good and please her.  Each kiss leads to another kiss and after enough kisses it won't be Emma's lips Regina will be kissing.  Her neck, her stomach, her vagina: it all needs to be kissed.  Everything has a meaning and because of that Regina loves to change things up often.  If Regina does the same thing time and time again, Emma will know that Regina is bored.  Regina is full of life and excitement and because of that the lovemaking has to be dynamic.  One day it might be kisses and cuddles and slow long sex and other day it'll be multiple quickies.  Variety is a spice of life and with it brings passion to their relationship.  Today is a passionate love session.  Today Regina's goal is to make sure Emma is constantly in bliss.

 

Regina breaks their kiss and pushes Emma up against the wall and with their bodies so close to each other she works her fingers up and down Emma's body as she whispers into her ear:

"Miss Swan...you know I could have _anybody_ I want right?  If it so pleased me I could've made a world where any person I wanted would be mine as soon as I desired it"

"Of course...." Emma replies after stifling back a moan as Regina's fingers make their way down to her pants and trace the outline of her lips.

"And yet I didn't do that...it wouldn't be as fun.  It's much more fun to see the object of my affection and seduce it...conquer it...make _her_ mine..."  With a sly grin that Emma finds utterly sexy Regina pushes herself against Emma and kisses her boldly as her hands grab Emma's ass and squeeze it.  Regina kisses and kisses Emma, each kiss increasing in passion and intensity, her hands moving up from Emma's ass to her back and up her shirt as her fingers maneuver their way around her bra clasp, first undoing it then pushing the bra up so Regina can tease and pinch Emma's nipples.

"Are you mine Miss Swan?  Tell me, are you mine?"

Regina gives Emma no time to answer as she kisses Emma's neck, teasing her by not kissing her as intensely as she had before, instead each kiss is soft and sweet with the intent of making Emma moan and gasp.  

"mmmmm..."

"What was that Miss Swan?  Was that a yes or a no?"

This time Regina kisses Emma's neck with more purpose and vigor, making it so all Emma can do is moan and embrace the pleasure that Regina is providing.  Emma knows that Regina isn't going to give her an opportunity to respond, each time Emma goes without a response it just incentives Regina to keep teasing and making it difficult for Emma to do anything.

With Emma's back against the wall and her dazed in pleasure Regina takes this opportunity to kiss her way down to Emma's pants and slowly pulls them down while licking her lips and looking up at Emma.  She knows this will drive Emma crazy, the torment and anticipation of Regina kissing her, pleasuring her, _touching_ her there is almost too much for Emma to handle.

"Are you mine Miss Swan?"

Asking Emma a question for the final time Regina begins to rub Emma's lips, her own heart beating quickly as she knows she's so close to tasting Emma.  For as much as she teases her love she herself is weak to everything that makes Emma desirable and being so close to making her orgasm is so hard for Regina to resist.  She can't resist, it's no use teasing Emma when it's also teasing herself and she dives her tongue into Emma and begins to please her the only way she knows how.  With every lick and kiss and touch Emma is driven closer and closer to orgasm and when she realizes Regina is moaning in her because she so badly wants to please Emma and get pleased by Emma it becomes too much for her to bear.

"Yes....Yes......YES I'M YOURS!!!!!!"

 

"Um, what?  Did I hear you correctly Emma?"

Emma opens her eyes and sees Mary Margaret sitting right next to her with a puzzled look on her face.  

"Wasn't I just with R-  What's going on?"

"Emma, you were dreaming!  I heard noises coming from your room while I was in the kitchen and I came to see what was wrong....  Am I missing something?"

Emma's face turns red with embarrassment and quickly tries to change the subject as she gets up and heads for the kitchen: "No I'm fine!  Just a dream is all.  I'm starving!  How about I make dinner?"

"Emma!  Wait!  Who did you think you were with?!  Tell me your dream!"


End file.
